


Rain

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: Sometimes, Laxus makes breakfast.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 17





	Rain

It was raining.

Not the kind of rain that Laxus enjoyed either. The kind that was accompanied by booming thunder and sharp streaks of lightning across the sky. No ground shaking booms or tense nostril burning electricity in the air.

Nope.

Just the regular kind of rain that was soft on your window and only served to ruin your day, really, if you forgot your umbrella at home or annoyed you if you had any plans during the day. Because, oh, it was also the kind to last all day. Just the same soft pitter-patter of rain, as nuisance in the slightest of ways, and absolutely useless for the slayer.

And anything that wasn't directly useful to him might as well not exist.

Still, the smell of it, even with static absent, awoke him sometime in the late morning. Soft, wet dirt somewhere, intermingled with that metallic scent of moisture. This was something of a disappointment, maybe, given it wasn't the wondrous scent of his girlfriend's cooking and, worse still, probably an indication that someone had left the bedroom window open…

The latter half of this was confirmed by the slight draft that blew through the room then, causing the man to blink his eyes open and shiver, unconsciously, as he shifted in bed. His eyes drifted from the open window, however, and over to the foot of his bed almost immediately as he heard it then, finally. The soft, nearly silent pluck of strings and the gentle hum of his girlfriend.

Mirajane.

A strangeness still hung over him, in moments like this, where he had to remind himself that yes, for the first time in his entire life, he did have a woman who stayed over more than she didn't and yes, he did desire to be home more often than not, and yeah, a new shiny job didn't need to be snatched up the second he saw it; it could wait.

Everything could fucking wait.

He'd never been in love before. With anything. Not since he was a kid, at least, when he loved everything and expected the same in return. Now he was older and bitter and trying so hard to rehabilitate not only his appearance to others, but also the inner workings of his mind and that alone was such a time consuming activity. Now add in the fact that he had an intense training schedule on top of taking some of the highest level jobs in the land and, well, it didn't leave much time for much else.

But it didn't matter if he had time or not; for love, you make time. And he just kept more and more of it for the woman and now she was here, so often, right beside him, in his fucking home, even, and couldn't they just stay there? Sometimes he really wished they could. But she had the guildhall to tend to because, man, it fell to pieces without her and, on his side of things, the Thunder Legion was much the same, and he never thought he could give it up.

His home.

To someone else.

But if it was the only guarantee that he had each and everyday he wasn't on the road that she'd be right there, beside him, where she belonged then, well, maybe surrendering some of his solitude wasn't all bad.

She didn't seem to notice him though, that morning, as she sat with her back to him, toying around on her guitar. Laxus wanted her to because, as much as he wanted to hear her voice then, he also wasn't too keen on his own. Not yet. Not so soon after waking. When his shifting didn't draw her attention though, he did find himself clearing his throat slightly. This didn't cause her to cease her playing, but did get the woman to glance over her shoulder, a slight smile tugging at her lips as her blue eyes met his much darker ones.

"Good morning, dragon," she giggled as he only took to stretching some as he pushed up. Looking back down then, at her fingers sprawling across the frets, she remarked, "The rain ruined my plans. I rarely have the morning off, you know, and I was hoping to go out early this morning, to the park. Just to spend some quiet time alone. I was even going to go in the rain, but it's kind of cold too. Fall's here, if you didn't know."

Laxus' eyes fell back to the open window as, sitting up now, the covers tumbled down his body, leaving his bare chest exposed to the cool breeze floating into his bedroom. Though he said nothing and though, even, that she wasn't really paying attention to him, the woman still giggled some and explained.

"I like the cold a little bit," she admitted. "And the scent of it. Rain. I just don't want to be out in it. Does that make sense?"

This time when he stretched rather than answer, it brought out an unintended, rather loud yawn and Mirajane lost it then. Her playing stop as Laxus, a bit embarrassed, only sat across from her in bed, scratching at a cheek as his arms fell. Propping her guitar against the bed, she closed the space between then, her laugh dying as she gave him the first kiss of the morning.

"I was going to make us breakfast," she went on, because Mira always went on, always )seriously, the woman had something to say about everything), "but...well… It's _my_ off day. And I know I usually do anyways, but I was just thinking… It's not really fair, is it? Dragon?"

He still sat there, missing the fleeting feeling already, of her lips against his cheek and knew only one way to get them back there.

"I'll make breakfast," he determined, as if he had an option.

Still, Mirajane wrapped her arms around his neck then, falling into him as she pressed a longer kiss that time against the stubble of his cheek. When she pulled back, it was only to assure him, "I'm kinda glad it rained now. Aren't you?"

Taking a deep breath of it in, the cool air of morning and the scent of the demon, Laxus nodded, lapsing back into his silence easily as he got one more kiss to the cheek before she released him, almost as if she were prodding him into hurrying it up.

She was hungry, after all.

"Yeah," he agreed as he slipped out of bed, leaving the woman behind. But only momentarily. Long enough to whip up something to eat. "So am I."


End file.
